Historically, integrated circuits, for example silicon chips, have been connected to, or interfaced with, the outside world (outside circuitry and/or electronic components) in a variety of ways. Typically, the circuitry on an integrated circuit is connected to a number of metalized pads on the surface of the integrated circuit. Those pads are then connected to the outside circuitry or components by a variety of methods. Some methods involve connecting these pads to the pins of the package carrying the integrated circuit with fine wires. Other methods involve forming bumps on these pads with solder or a conductive polymer. Once the bumps are formed, the integrated circuit chip may be flipped over and directly bonded to a substrate, as in a Flip Chip process. All of these methods provide for the connection of integrated circuitry to the outside world. However, solutions have yet to be developed for connecting pads of a semiconductor chips to other objects.